1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structural support assembly that may advantageously be incorporated in a cantilevered shelving system. More particularly, the invention relates to such a shelving system that includes at least one vertical standard supported at its lower end on a base such as a floor and rested against a vertical wall. However, in accordance with the invention the standard does not have to be anchored to the wall.
2. Background of the Invention
One of the simplest and least expensive ways to install shelves on a wall is to use a well-known cantilevered shelving system. In such a system, individual shelves are either mounted directly to shelf-supporting standards or supported on brackets that are mounted on the standards. The standards typically are anchored to the wall by screws, nails, wall anchors, or some other similar fasteners. However, in certain settings, such as some school dormitories or apartments, it may not be permissible to use such fasteners because they can damage the wall. In other settings, such as walk-in coolers with steel or aluminum walls, it may be impractical. Moreover, it can be difficult and time consuming to install such known cantilevered shelving systems in confined spaces like closets and narrow hallways.
Free-standing shelving units, with posts supporting the shelves both in front and in back, are typically utilized where shelving systems having wall-mounted standards are not suitable. Also, the front posts of free-standing shelving units might be considered by some to make the shelves more difficult to access and more bulky in appearance than cantilevered shelves.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a cantilevered shelving system that does not require standards be anchored directly to a wall in a permanent and wall-disfiguring way.
There is further need for such a system that is inexpensive and easy to install.
The present invention addresses the foregoing needs in the art by providing a shelving system that employs shelf-supporting standards which do not need to be anchored directly to a wall. Rather, the standards are held against the wall by buttresses that compressively span the distance between the wall and an opposing surface like a facing wall.
The inventive shelving system is particularly useful in locations where two opposing walls are separated by a relatively small distance, such as in a closet, hallway or walk-in cooler. The shelves and standards can be located against one wall, with the buttresses spanning the distance to the opposing wall.
Thus, in one aspect, the present invention relates to a shelving system for use against a wall that faces an opposing surface. The shelving system includes a standard to which at least one shelf may be secured. The standard is positionable in a generally upright or vertical orientation against the wall so as to support the shelf when secured subsequently to it. A buttress, which is preferably adjustable in length, is positionable so as to abut both the standard and the opposing surface so as to brace the standard in the generally upright orientation against the wall.
The buttress can be comprised of two pieces that can compressively telescope relative to one another between an extended position and a contracted position. A suitable mechanism can be provided for fixing the pieces relative to one another when in their extended position. Alternatively, the pieces can be biased, for example by a spring, into the extended position so as to clamp the standard against the wall when the buttress is compressed between the standard and the opposing surface.
The buttress can be selectively detachable from the standard. Such a buttress can include a projection at an end, and the standard can include an orifice into which the projection may be inserted. The end of the buttress at which the projection is disposed can be compressible toward an opposite end of the buttress to facilitate attachment and detachment of the buttress relative to the standard, and that end of the buttress also can be biased away from the opposite end to urge the standard against the wall.
A foot extension can be provided to be mounted at a base of the standard so as to extend below that base support and elevate the standard. The foot extension can be formed to be spaced from the plane of the wall when secured to the standard so as to accommodate, for example, a decorative baseboard running along the bottom of the wall.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a shelving system for use against a wall that faces an opposing surface. The shelving system includes a generally upright or vertical standard to which at least one shelf may be secured. The standard is positioned against the wall so as to support the shelf when the shelf is secured to it. A buttress extends between the upright standard and an opposing surface that the wall faces. The buttress is adjustable in length so as to abut the standard and the opposing surface so as to urge the standard against the wall.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of assembling a shelving system on a wall that faces an opposing surface. The method includes positioning a standard, on which at least one shelf may be mounted, in a generally upright orientation against the wall. A buttress is positioned so as to be compressed between the standard and the opposing surface so as to urge the standard against the wall. Preferably, the buttress is adjusted so that it will tightly fit between the standard and the opposing surface. The shelf can then be mounted on the standard.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more apparent from the following detailed description, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals indicate like elements throughout.